Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell module.
Background Information
As is known in the art, a conventional power source device may include a battery assembly, a plurality of cell state detection circuits, a battery current detection circuit, and a battery ECU connected to the cell state detection circuits.
The battery assembly can include a plurality of division units connected in series. The plurality of cell state detection circuits can be connected to the individual division units making up the battery assembly. The battery current detection circuit can be for detecting current flowing through the battery assembly. The battery ECU can be connected to the cell state detection circuits via an external communication bus, the battery current detection circuit sending detected current to the cell state detection circuits via the external communication bus, and the cell state detection circuits converting a current signal from the battery current detection circuit to calculate the remaining capacity of the division units and transmitting the remaining capacity to the battery ECU (Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-047111).